Oneshots, Drabbles DouWata
by Simca
Summary: Série de Oneshots e Drabbles DouWata! [2,3,4. Ciúmes II: A primeira vitória] 'Mwhahahahahaa! Sofra seu bastardo' Meu obrigado do coração para a Nana!
1. Celos

**Título: Oneshots, Drabbles DouWata**  
**Título Original: Oneshots, Drabbles DouWata**  
**Autora:** **Nanamiii**  
**Tradutora: Simca-chan  
Beta: Simca-chan  
Shipper: Doumeki/Watanuki  
Resumo: Série de one-shots e drabbles DouWata :D "**_Algum dia, Doumeki Shizuka, vou me livrar de você!_**"  
Disclaimer: Nem o Wa-chan ou o Do-chan me pertencem i.i Nem mesmo a história... **

* * *

**Ciúmes**  
_by Nanamiii and translated by Simca-chan_

_

* * *

_"_Olha ele_" penso"_Ali sentado, comendo como a besta que é... Não estaria aqui se não tivesse a sorte de ter essa habilidade de afastar os espíritos!! Eu posso sozinha, não preciso de ajuda! ARRRG!!! Que raiva me dá!_" olho ele mais um pouco "_AAAAAARG! E continua comendo como uma besta! Não espera os outros para começar, dá ordens, é um idiota! Além do mais, quem o convidou? A companhia da Himawari-chan já era mais do que suficiente!_" à observo "_Ela é doce, terna, educada, gentil, graciosa para dizer pouco! Que raiva, QUE RAIVA!_" 

- Ei, Kimihiro.

- O que foi, Shizuka?

- Sua raposa está me encarando a algum tempo... Aconteceu algo com ela?

- Será que ela está com fome? – pergunta docemente Himawari.

- Não sei...

"_Algum dia, Doumeki Shizuka, vou me livrar de você!_" volto a pensar, e acaricio a faze do meu adorado Watanuki com a cabeça.

* * *

N/T: Eu ameiiiiii essa série de drabbles n.n Até agora já foram escritas 52! São muuuiiiitttooo fofas Até agora pelo que eu li, a maioria é humor, mas tem drama, nosense, fluffy, etc... Vou postando 1 drabble a cada 2 dias... Então, espero reviews!!! 

10/06/2007

_Simca-chan_


	2. Uh?

**Dedicado para a Kaoru002 n.n**

* * *

**2. Uh?**

* * *

**Uh?**

Era a hora do almoço. _Quero dizer_, era a hora do almoço e também a hora de irritar o Watanuki. Quando Doumeki chegou ao terraço da escola, nada lhe pareceu estranho: tudo estava como sempre. Até que...

- Trouxe o que te pedi?

- Sim, Inari Sushi¹... – Que raro, seu Kimihiro não havia explodido de raiva. Estaria fazendo algum tratamento para se controlar? Bah, o sushi lhe esperava. Comeu em silêncio por um tempo.

- Kunogi não está.

- Eu sei. Himawari-chan tem monitoração hoje. – Ele falou como se não fosse nada. O tratamento teria algum tipo de droga forte? Watanuki quase sempre tinha um humor de cachorro, mais hoje tinha reação de outro animal: uma lesma.

- Ei. – Se com isto não conseguisse saber o que estava acontecendo, irei desistir.

- O que foi? – perguntou o outro com um sorriso. Ele não havia gritado que esse não era seu nome? Ele não havia gritado que esse não era seu nome!!! WATANUKI NÃO HAVIA GRITADO!!!

- Amanhã quero Omen¹. Ah! E hoje preciso que me ajude com o templo. Preciso que você varra... Não tem nenhum outro plano, não? – Watanuki continuou me olhando. _Yokata_²... Estava a ponto de levar as mãos até as orelhas quando...

- Hahahah, sim Shizuka. Você já tinha me pedido isso, mas... Se sente bem? Está pálido! – então, Doumeki estava a ponto de desmaiar quando...

...acorda sobressaltado em sua casa, na sua cama, ao lado de Watanuki. Que DIABOS havia sido isso?

Olha seu amante. Dormia placidamente.

- Ei Kimihiro.

- Nnnhhhnn...

- _EI_!

- O que foi??!! Não está vendo que estou dormindo?! Shizuka Doumeki, são _quase 5 da madrugada_! – Watanuki estava desorientado pelo sono olhando o relógio, que na realidade marcava 5 horas, mas não tinha vontade de colocar os óculos.

- Quero Hot Cakes²; - uma almofada na cara foi sua resposta. O moreno de olhar azulado resmungou algo que seu namorado não chegou a entender, voltou-se onde estava e tratou de dormir.

_Esse SIM era SEU Kimihiro. _

Sentiu ganas de abraça-lo forte e de beija-lo a ponto de não deixa-lo respirar, mas sabia que se fizesse isso, teria que esquecer dos Hot Cakes (que agora lhe pareciam muito tentadores) e provavelmente Kimihiro trataria de mata-lo. Preferiu abraça-lo pelas costas e tratar de voltar a dormir.

- Nunca se esqueça... Eu te quero do jeito que é – com isso conseguiu dormir, mais também deixou um Watanuki com a dúvida de que se essa pessoa era a que de principio dormia a seu lado.

* * *

**N/A:** 1 é uma comida japonesa que apareceu no anime... 2 algo do tipo "Graças a Deus", no geral, uma expressão de alívio. 

**N/T:** Quero reviews ò.ó Como diz a Nana, "Cada review que vc deixa de postar, Deus mata um gatinho, então, deixe reviews! Pense nos gatinhos! ó.ò"

11/06/07

_Simca-chan_


	3. Necesidad

**Dedicado à mim -**

* * *

**3. Necesidad**

* * *

**Necessidade**

A casa estava desarrumada.

A roupa sem lavar.

A cama sem estar feita.

O chão sem varrer.

A louça suja.

A geladeira sem comida.

Doumeki odiava quando Watanuki chegava tarde do trabalho.

Assim como um necessitava do outro para afasta-lo e protege-lo dos espíritos, o outro precisava do primeiro para todo o resto.

* * *

**N/T:** Nhaaaii... Quero reviews i.i

11/06/07

_Simca-chan_


	4. Celos II: El primer asalto

**4. Celos II: El primer asalto**

* * *

**Ciúmes II: A primeira vitória**

Tranqüilidade total.

De repente, um flash amarelo sai de algum lugar para cima de Doumeki.

- Kimihiro...

- O que foi?

- O que sua raposa está fazendo mordendo meu nariz?

"_Mwhahahahahaa!!! Sofra seu bastardo!!!_"

* * *

**N/T:** Em especial, esse é uma das minhas favoritas x3

Reviews!!!!

11/06/07

_Simca-chan_


	5. 7 pecados

5. 7 pecados

* * *

Sete Pecados

**Preguiça.**

Há vezes em que fazer comida para um arqueiro é cansativo, é por isso que de vez em quando prefere pedir o jantar.

**Gula.**

Apesar de estar a ponto de explodir, Doumeki sempre tem algum lugar para os pratos e sobremesas de Watanuki.

**Luxúria.**

Mas Watanuki é sempre sua sobremesa preferida.

**Inveja.**

Doumeki na verdade detestava a bruxa quando essa passava mais tempo com seu namorado. Também a raposa, por ela poder se enroscar no corpo dele.

**Ira.**

Odiava quando não lhe agradeciam a comida, nem a arrumação na casa.

**Cobiça.**

Yuuko adora colecionar e juntar mais e mais tesouros. Mas nunca terá o _SEU _tesouro mais importante: Doumeki.

**Soberba.**

Doumeki não é de comer uma grande variedade de alimento, não gosta de coisas muito exageradas. Mas qualquer coisa feita por Watanuki é deliciosa para ele. E Wata não podia sentir-se mais orgulhoso disso.

* * *

**N/T:** DESCULPA A DEMORA!!!

Espero reviews

03/07/07

_Simca-chan_


	6. Oportunidad

* * *

Oportunidade

* * *

**N/A:** Importante! Spoilers do episódio 14 do anime!

* * *

- Essa gêmea da lente... Era mesmo humana?

- O quê?

- Estava pensando que podia ser como no caso da Zashikiwarashi.

- Yuuko não me disse nada estranho sobre nenhuma delas...

- Você os atrai facilmente, não? Os espíritos e essas coisas... A Zashikiwarashi pode não ter te trazidos grandes problemas, mas não se pode ter tanta certeza do resto.

Watanuki evitou o olhar do outro – Talvez sim, mas isso não tem nada a ver com você.

- Tem sim.

- Você só me salvou algumas vezes.

- Não é isso... Se algo te acontecer...

- ... O quê?

- ...

- ...

- ...Não terei mais almoço.

- Continua me incomodando com isso?

"_Merda._" Pensou Doumeki enquanto Watanuki confundia a irmã mais velha com a mais nova. "_Acabo de desperdiçar outra oportunidade..._"

* * *

**N/T:** Quero reviews -

03/07/07

_Simca-chan_


	7. Sentimientos

* * *

**Sentimentos**

Doumeki, como havia lhe dito a bruxa, estava aborrecido.

Aborrecido, sim. Com Watanuki Kimihiro, por ter sido tão imprudente. Não podia reclamar por ele ter se mostrado preocupado consigo, mas... Sacrificar um olho por um seu? Era demais!

Além de estar aborrecido, Doumeki estava confuso.

Confuso, sim. Por que havia feito tal coisa se sempre se queixava dele? Watanuki havia feito tal coisa como _agradecimento_ (o _pagamento_, como diria Yuuko) por ter salvado sua vida?

Mas isso não lhe importava agora. Agora, além de aborrecido e confundido, estava preocupado.

Preocupado, sim. Como conseguiria devolver o olho para o idiota barulhento...? O fato de que Yuuko não poderia ajudar era um problema. Talvez, se arrumasse o velho e abandonado armazém do seu templo poderia encontrar a resposta. Seu avô deveria ter muitos livros de feitiços contra espíritos e coisas assim. Provavelmente encontraria alguma pista.

Mas teria que esquecer dessa confusão de sentimento, porque ela só iria atrapalhar. Aborrecimento, confusão, preocupação...

Agora só um era importante para ajuda-lo a conseguir seu objetivo.

Esse sentimento tão apreciado por ele.

_Amor_.

* * *

**N/T:** Oh My God - Eu AMEI essa... Tão kawaii!!!!

E por dessa vez é só...

Até o próximo combo

Quero reviews... i.i

03/07/07

_Simca-chan_


End file.
